He left it on purpose!
by FuurinjiSaiga
Summary: I wrote this some time last year, so the setting may not be up to date. But this happened after Ignes/Roctis arc. My very first fanfic btw, so it may be a little crappy. Please do leave some comments :) The universe and characters aren't mine. They belong to Son Jae-ho/Lee Gwang-su. So here it goes. Hope you guys enjoy it. Cheers! :)


It's been a week after the rescue mission for Seira. Rai, Rajak, and Frankie defeated and oblibriated Roctis' hideout along with Ignes and the 9th elder. Seira, and Rael, and Regis has also already recovered from their injuries. Back in Korea, Karias has also wiped the floor with Yuri and Mark, leaving the trio a very awed expression. And now they're back to their temporary peace.

Monday morning, everything was going normal in the school. Ikhan busy with his laptop, Suyi and Yuna chatiting down some notes and Shinwoo, sleeping. The three nobles sat elegantly as the class proceeds. It wasn't after a few minutes that something unexpected happened.

Pedro:_ Listen class, you'll be a having another new friend as of today. He's a also transferee student from abroad._

Everyone was looking at the skinny, blonde hair kid who was standing next to Pedro. Suyi, Yuna, and Ikhan gasped, Regis almost instinctlively shouted, but was able to control it; such an act would be innelegant. The rest of the class were in awe. There, yet again, another very good looking foreigner has joined their class. All the girls we're giggling, the boys were whispering among themselves, not like it can't be heard by the noble's ear.

Shinwoo was distracted by the sudden noise. He was still drousy from his sleep when he raised his head to see what's causing the comotion.

Shinwoo: _Ah! It's the guy that proposed to Siera!_

Everyone looked from Shinwoo, to Seira, then back to the new guy.

Seria blushed. Rai remained expressionless, just watching as things go on their way. Regis however, was enjoying the look on Rael's face. Now, everyone in the class was staring at Rael with an interested face, and Rael seems to be more irritated than ever, that if this wasn't a school, and Rai wasn't infront of him, he would already summon Grandia and just wipe out everyone that was staring at him. Regis was definitely enjoying the scene.

Yuna and Suyi casted a threatening look at shinwoo. *_How rude can you get?_* is what Shinwoo interpreted from their stares and realized himself of what he just did. Feeling embarased, he hid himself under his arms while leanig on his desk(you know, like how you sleep during class).

Pedro: *_That Shinwoo, I'll definitely give him my 1 minute guillotine lock of love after this class!* -_clears throat- _Well, sorry about that idiot shinwoo over there. How about you introduce yourself to the class._

Rael was just about to explode when he remembered that he was in the same room as Seira and he didn't want to ruin his first day in school in front of her. He decided that if he stayed with her on the same place, namely this school, he might be able to work through his way to her and eventually, to be her 'type'.

Rael: -Forcing a cool guy smile- _It's okay. I won't loose my composure on such small things. My name is Rael Kertia, and I expect to spend a good time with you all._

The rest of the class clapped at his introduction,.Even Suyi, Yuna and Ikhan were clapping their hands. *_He was actually pretty nice. I hope we can be friends with him just like Rai and the others* _was at their mind at the present. Shinwoo somehow had a scowl look on his face, for some reason he wasn't particularly pleased that Seira's suitor would be on the same class with them. Why? He didn't know. Regis was looking at Rael with a suspicious look _*What is he planning? I must not let him get alone with Seira*. _Regis decided to question him later at Franky's was just eyeing him with her usual straight yet beautiful face.

After the introduction, and Rael was already seated on his chair, the class returned to it's normal pace. Shinwoo has already got back from his sleep, and everything was running smoothly again. Oblivious to what's happening in his surrounding, Shinwoo was unaware of the constant glare to him given by Rael. He just couldn't comprehend how can such a 'low class human' receive Seira's affection, whereas him, a pure blood noble, brother of the Kertia clanleader, couldn't even get as much as a glance from her. He was just distracted by Ikhan when the four-eyed kid offered him to share his textbooks.(seating arrangement: From the window; Shinwoo, Ikhan, Rael, Regis), which he accepted relunctantly, little did he know that he was already considered a member of Ikhan and Regis' small org, a group for short people.

The morning went by pretty fast as if only 15mins has passed, well at least for Shinwoo as the bell rang already which signaled for lunch break.

Shinwoo: _Woohoo! It's lunch time already?Time flies really fast huh? _with his usually idiotic grin.

Regis: _Of course time will fly really fast when all you do is sleep _

The other three children laughed

Shinwoo: _So what are we eating today?_

Rai looked at him with his stoic face. Well that question wasn't necessary, it was already a given what would they eat for lunch. RAMEN.

Rael: _Seira, would you like to eat lunch together?_

Before Seira could give her response, Ikhan already intercepted.

Ikhan: _Of course you can eat with us! :)) _

Yuna: _Well since you already know Seira and Regis, you're pretty much a member of our group already :)_

Regis was still eyeing Rael with a suspicious look, but decided to jusr give it a rest.

Regis: _Then let's go so we can get ourselves a place to sit. The cafeteria will be full already in no time._

Shinwoo for some unknown reason again, returned to his sour mood and slouched as he walked to leave the room. But just after a few steps, he felt a shudder when a soft and tender figners reached for his elbow. When he turned to see who was responsible for it, he saw Seira extending her hand to him with his wallet on top of it.

Seira: _You left your wallet on your chair._

Shinwoo: _Wow that was close! You really saved me there, I was about to eat wihout cash to pay for it! Haha thanks! _Scratching the back of his head with an embarassed smile.

Siera: _Your welcome. It's not a first for you to forget things-_Smiles-

Shinwoo blushed . Absent mindedly, as he reached for his wallet, his fingers touched hers. As if his face wasn't red enough, he blushed even more furiously, almost having the same color as his hair. Their hands were connected by the wallet for a while, for how long though, he didn't know or care. He was so entranced by the face infront of him that he didn't notice the other three children were already staring at the two them. He was just snapped out of his trance when Regis yelled, who was already standing at the door.

Regis: _How long do you plan on standing there?! We'll run out of table in no time if we don't hurry. _Rai was also stading beside him.

Words cannot describe Rael's thoughts right now. Much as he tried to surpress his killing intent, he still couldn't help but to give Shinwoo a very dangerous glare. *_He left it on purpose! He left his wallet on purpose! He's taking advantage of Seira's kindness! How dare he!_*

Luckily as Regis shouted everyone returned to their senses. Suyi and Yuna grabed Seira on both arms as they headed to leave the rom while Ikhan tried to pull Rael as well, all with flustered faces. Even Shinwoo walked to the door in a semi-run manner while shouting _Yeah we're coming!. _

Little did Regis know that three people were actually thanking him for his action just now.

One was Shinwoo, for obvious reasons. That yell Regis just did enabled him to get out from that awkward (fantastic?) situation.

Second was Rael. Hadn't Regis shouted right there and then, he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself from ripping the gut out of that 'low class human'. The result wouldn't be pleasant though, and he wouldn't want to think what would happen to him if his brother knew that on his very fist day on a human school, he just took a life of a innocent(well not too innocent) human kid for 'taking advantage' of Seira's kindness.

Then there's the last person. She didn't know how long it was there. She was just thankful to Regis because if he didn't yell back then, everyone would've noticed it, because sure enough, as the two human girls grabbed her arms, she was pretty sure that he saw it. The small shade of pink on her cheeks.


End file.
